


i will love you every night

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri takes care of Claude after he has a tough day at work.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	i will love you every night

**Author's Note:**

> trans claude bottoms! and his junk is referred to with afab words, so pls dont read if that squicks you

Dimitri always wakes up when Claude leaves in the mornings. He’s quiet, but never goes to work without petting Dimitri’s hair away from his face and kissing him on the forehead. He hums under the soft touch and cracks open his eyes. Claude’s fully dressed and ready for the hospital, sparkly eyed a little past four in the morning. He kisses Dimitri again and scratches the base of his skull. “Go back to bed, Mitya. I’ll be home for dinner.”

~

Dimitri actually wakes a little past nine in the morning. Sunlight has brightened the room until he can’t roll over and go back to sleep. He scrubs at his eyes and grabs his phone. Claude has sent him a few messages, mostly marking annoyances with his coworkers. Dimitri hopes that he actually will be home for dinner.

Instead of moping and dwelling on it, he tosses his phone aside and gets out of bed. Claude’s demanding and occasionally frustrating profession at least provides them a wonderful house--outfitted with a well furnished gym. Dimitri changes into a tank top and a pair of shorts and weaves his long hair into a braid as he walks downstairs. Since his days as a top MMA fighter, his body has softened and healed. He’s no longer in constant pain and he’s actually able to work out for his body, not for his fighting.

He takes it easy this morning, mostly stretching and doing modified yoga poses to loosen up his joints. After going partially blind in one eye and damaging the ligaments in his right knee one too many times, he finally retired. Having Claude to marry and come home to, played a pretty big role in that decision. Besides, being a house husband for one of the most successful brain surgeons in the country wasn’t too bad after all.

He works up a little sweat and then goes off to shower, finally checking his phone again as the water is heating up. Claude’s barely half way through his shift, and he’s already texted Dimitri close to fifteen times, complaining about the state of the hospital. Dimitri complains along with him, before telling him he loves him and to be home for dinner. He steps into the shower and tries to remember all the ingredients he’ll need for Claude’s favorite meal.

~

Dimitri knows that Claude’s day has only gotten worse when he slams the door behind him. He doesn’t go to him or even try to call out for him immediately, just continues monitoring his simmering curry and waits for the rice cooker to sing at him. Claude stomps from the door to the opening of the kitchen and Dimitri glances at him. He looks exhausted and strung taut from his head to his toes. “Go take a shower. It’s not quite ready,” Dimitri says.

Some of the tension bleeds out of Claude at that. He was later than he’d promised to be, no doubt from having to put out some fire or another at the hospital. Dimitri never blames him for it, but Claude’s always been much too hard on himself. Dimitri smiles at him and jerks his chin in the direction of their bathroom. Claude nods and finally sets off in that direction.

Dimitri listens to the screech of their pipes as he finishes their meal. He scoops big bowls of rice and spoons curry over top of them. He’d tried a different recipe this time, one with big chunks of potato and peas, creamy and stinging with spice. He sets them out at the table, along with napkins and silverware. Claude comes into the dining room, hair damp and curling at his temples, dressed in one of Dimitri’s oversized shirts. He seems a bit shocked to see Dimitri already sitting without him, but he just gestures to the seat across from him. “Sit down and let it cool off a little more.”

Claude is quiet as their food cools, until Dimitri finally asks, “How was your day?” Then, he’s happy to rant. He speaks in between bites of curry, waving his arms and gesturing while nearly yelling about all the things that went wrong. Between interns, fellow surgeons and hospital bureaucracy, Dimitri finds it a miracle that Claude likes his job at all.

Ranting helps. He deflates at the other side of the table once he’s finished. Dimitri has already finished his food, but he grins as he watches Claude finish up his meal. “It’s really good,” he says, smiling a little apologetically at Dimitri.

“Looks like cooking classes with Ashe and Dedue are paying off.” Claude nods emphatically, before finally pushing his bowl away from him. Beneath the table, Dimitri drags his toe up the length of Claude’s shin. “I’m sorry you had a bad day.”

Claude waves a hand dismissively. “Normal bullshit, ah, Byleth mentioned wanting to have dinner soon.” Claude collects their dishes as he talks. “With Edelgard and us, I mean.”

Dimitri hums. He hasn’t seen his step-sister in close to a month. “That would be nice.” He pushes away from the table and joins Claude in the kitchen. He’s washing the last of their dishes when Dimitri curls his arms around Claude’s waist and pulls them together. “When do you think they’ll get engaged?”

Claude laughs and sets the last bowl in the drain board. “I have a running bet with Hilda. She thinks by the end of the year. I think Byleth’s too dense to realize Edelgard wants to be barefoot and pregnant soon.” Dimitri chuckles and kisses the back of Claude’s neck.

He dries his hands and twists in Dimitri’s hold, curling his arms around the back of his neck and pressing up against him indulgently. They fit together well, snug and warm and familiar, and Dimitri ducks to press his face into the hollow of Claude’s throat. His hands slip down over the curve of Claude’s ass and grasp the backs of his thighs. With a little sigh, Dimitri hefts him up into his arms. Claude locks his ankles at the small of Dimitri’s back and he mouths lazily at the side of his throat. “I want to help you forget about that terrible day.”

Dimitri starts carrying his husband back toward their bedroom, moving slowly and giving Claude ample time to disagree. Instead, he laces his fingers through Dimitri’s hair and tugs lightly. “My wonderful Dima, always ready to take care of me.” Dimitri flushes and a shiver runs down his spine. It won’t be long until he’s getting hard against the underside of Claude’s ass.

He sets Claude on the edge of their mattress and he flops back onto their sheets dramatically. Dimitri drops to his knees and strokes the back of Claude’s calf, watching as goosebumps crawl prettily across his skin. Dimitri’s hands skim higher and Claude sits up to watch him, bright eyes sparkling with desire as Dimitri’s fingers hook into his soft sleep shorts. “May I?”

Claude lifts a hand to his mouth as he gasps. “Of course, Mitya.” He lifts his hips so Dimitri can drag the shorts down his toned legs. He follows the path of the shorts with his eyes, not quite yet allowing himself the pleasure of peering between Claude’s thighs. He tosses the clothing aside and slides his hands up behind Claude’s knees. His mouth follows the path, kissing sweet little marks up Claude’s shin and over his knees. Hands slip into his hair again, running through the long silky strands as Dimitri nudges Claude’s thighs open a bit wider. “Oh Dima, fuck--” Claude mumbles, falling back against the mattress as his spine curves.

Claude is the most beautiful man that Dimitri has ever seen. From their first meeting, until now, that surety has never wavered. He kisses the inside of Claude’s thighs as his hands slip up over his hips and under his shirt. For once, Claude seems to be the one in a rush, grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it up over his head as Dimitri explores his body lazily. He lifts Claude’s knees over his shoulders, until he can press his mouth against his mound and cup his ribs gently.

He thumbs at the softened scars beneath Claude’s pecs and kisses the tip of his cock. Claude whines for him, feet flexing against Dimitri’s back. “More, more, more,” he demands, gripping handfuls of Dimitri’s hair as he tries to get his mouth where he needs it most. On another night, Dimitri might’ve been more intent on teasing, but tonight is for Claude.

He swipes his tongue between Claude’s wet folds and groans at the heady taste of him on his tongue. Claude bucks against his face, moaning from between clenched teeth until Dimitri seals his lips around his clit. He flicks it with his tongue, sucking loudly until Claude’s thighs begin to tremble against his ears. He clasps Claude’s hips in his hands and pushes them down into the mattress, stemming his squirming so he can take his time with pleasuring him.

As always, Claude is vocal. His hands are gentle in Dimitri’s hair, but his mouth runs with praise and desire and the sweetest moans. Dimitri’s cheeks burn as he licks inside of him, feeling the clench of his walls around his tongue. “Fingers, Mitya, c’mon give em to me.” Dimitri happily obeys, pressing one and then two inside as he laps at Claude’s clit. “O-oh, yeah.” His voice trembles and cracks, thighs flexing as he tries to fight the grip Dimitri has around his hip.

Dimitri holds him steady and fucks him on his fingers, spreading them until Claude keens at the stretch. He pulls back just far enough to look up at Claude’s face, watching each flicker of pleasure across his face as Dimitri’s fingers hook and press inside of him. “God, you’re big all over,” Claude laughs softly. Dimitri flushes, even knowing that it’s true. Claude is far from small, but next to Dimitri, he looks downright tiny.

Dimitri kisses messily at his clit and pulls away again. “Do you want to cum like this?”

Claude shudders and clamps his thighs tight around Dimitri’s head. “Yeah, yeah, please.” Dimitri is happy to oblige. He thrusts his fingers harder, tongue curling around Claude’s clit until he’s shivering and crying out with pleasure. His cunt spasms around Dimitri’s fingers, running mouth sliding into incoherent moans as he finishes on Dimitri’s face.

He laps languidly at Claude’s cunt until he tugs on his hair and guides him away. His fingers slip out of Claude and he raises them to his mouth to suck off his cum. Claude is loose limbed and smiling against the bed, dark skin shining in the low light of their room like he’s some sort of angel. Dimitri tugs off his shirt and shucks his pants, before offering a hand to Claude. He takes it and gets tugged up to his feet with a short sound of surprise. Dimitri catches him against his chest and dips in for a kiss.

Claude licks the taste of himself from Dimitri’s mouth and runs his hands over his biceps and shoulders. “Hey, big guy.” Dimitri rolls his eyes at the nickname, but almost immediately lives up to it when he lifts Claude off the ground. They don’t go far, only to the wall so Dimitri and press Claude’s chest up against it. “Oh, fuck, alright,” Claude mumbles, bracing his hands on the wall as Dimitri looms behind him.

He enjoys taking it like this, up against a wall with Dimitri surrounding him, gripping at his hips and waist and fucking him until Claude can barely breathe. His chest presses against the line of Claude’s spine, one big arm wrapping around his belly, as the other hooks behind one of Claude’s knees. Dimitri lifts it, until Claude is precariously balanced on the tips of his toes, relying on his lover to stay standing. His breath is coming in short, excited pants, and when Dimitri’s cock rubs between his legs, his cunt is already wet and excited. 

“Ready?” Dimitri mumbles, the shape of his words stamped at the base of Claude’s skull. He nods and then lets his head fall back onto Dimitri’s shoulder. He ruts his cock messily against Claude’s cunt, until need has them both gripped tightly. Claude drops a hand to grab Dimitri’s cock, guiding the tip to his hole with a soft gasp. Dimitri presses in, his grip on Claude’s thigh tightening to the point of bruising as he tries to go slow.

Two fingers is far from enough to stretch Claude for Dimitri’s cock, but he still opens for it beautifully. He moans, long and low, as Dimitri slides deeper into him. He’s hot, practically dripping as Dimitri splits him open. “Baby, baby,” Dimitri murmurs, kissing and biting at Claude’s throat. He works himself deep into Claude’s hole with slow hitching thrusts of his hips.

“Damn, big guy,” Claude says. He’s breathless, skin slippery with sweat as he arches his back and tangles his fingers in Dimitri’s hair. “You feel good,” he groans, cunt clenching and fluttering around Dimitri’s cock. Without even meaning to, he fucks the last inch of his cock deep into Claude. He whines, rising up onto the very tips of his toes as he yanks on Dimitri’s hair.

“Sorry,” he whispers, laying kisses over Claude’s skin in apology. He spreads his fingers over Claude’s belly, steadying his lover as he starts to grind his hips slowly. “God, fuck--” Dimitri groans. He kisses the soft spot behind Claude’s ear and moans when he gets a sweetly painful tug on his hair. “Claude, Claude,” he repeats his husband’s name like a prayer.

“Go ahead,” Claude finally says. He puts both hands back on their bedroom wall to brace himself. “Fuck me like you mean it.” Dimitri’s cultivated control snaps all at once. He jerks Claude’s knee up against his chest and tightens his grip around his middle as he starts to fuck him. He bears the majority of Claude’s weight without complaint or loss of breath as his hips start to work steadily. Claude cries out against him, hair damp with sweat as his head lolls to the side.

Dimitri’s balls slap against him with every thrust, the head of his cock kissing deep into Claude’s belly as he sucks marks into whatever flesh he can reach. “Oh, Dima--” Claude’s mouth starts to run again, choked with pleasure and thick with emotion. Dimitri holds him tight and grinds into all the spots that he likes. He might not be able to echo the praises that Claude constantly treats him to, but he knows how to communicate with his body. “My perfect boy, fuck, you fill me so well.” Claude’s voice breaks off into a long moan and Dimitri knows he’s doing something right.

He slides his hand down over Claude’s mound, scratching through damp curls before reaching down to where they’re connected. The slick slide of their bodies is loud and erotic, backed by Claude’s stuttering words and loud moans. Dimitri drags his fingers back up, framing Claude’s clit between them as he whines. “I’d like to feel you cum,” Dimitri says. He drags the pout of his lips down the sharp line of Claude’s jaw and feels the delicate tremble of Claude’s thigh beneath his skin. “On my cock, darling.”

Claude laughs breathlessly. “You’re getting good at dirty talk, Mitya.” His voice holds a thin tremor and Dimitri wants to pull him apart until he can’t even speak.

“Only took ten years.” He kisses the corner of Claude’s mouth before drawing his fingers together and pinching Claude’s clit. He shudders immediately, eyes falling shut and lashes fanning out across his cheeks. “Like that?” He rolls the thick jut of Claude’s clit between his fingers and Claude nods.

He swipes his fingers low again, gathering slick on them before returning to jerk Claude off. “God, fuck, fuck yes, Dimitri!” Claude cums, gushing around his cock and his leg giving out as he does. Dimitri holds him steady, pistoning his cock in and out of him and moving his fingers steadily, until he’s trembling into overstimulation.

Gently, Dimitri pulls out of him and picks him up properly. Claude clings to him even after Dimitri lays him out in the center of their mattress. Dimitri splays over him, combing through his damp hair and peppering kisses over his face. For the moment, the insistent throb of Dimitri’s cock is irrelevant. All that matters is the delicate tremble of Claude’s frame and the wet sheen of his eyes. “Good?” He murmurs.

Claude nods and curls his fingers through Dimitri’s hair. He spreads his legs again, knees resting at Dimitri’s hips as he arches up into him. “More,” he whispers, voice hoarse.

Dimitri’s never been one to say no to Claude. He hunches down and guides his cock back against Claude’s opening. He keens, thighs tightening around Dimitri’s hips as he pushes back inside. Claude is burning hot and velvet soft, each press of Dimitri’s cock knocking another wonderful, needy little noise out of his mouth. Dimitri kisses down his sternum, dragging his cock out of him and pushing back in with a languid ease. He knows this is what really gets Claude going, the tender touch at his overworked nerves and the gentleness with which Dimitri breaks him apart.

He thrusts a little faster, hands curling around his waist, thumbs nearly touching in the middle. “Feels good?” He asks. Claude nods, lips parted around breathy moans as his cunt flutters around Dimitri’s length. His eyes are squeezed shut, crystalline tears caught in his lashes. Dimitri kisses his eyelids and presses their cheeks together, fucking Claude faster as pleasure winds up through his belly. “Do you think you can give me another?” Dimitri strokes his hands up to Claude’s chest as he asks. He thumbs at Claude’s nipples and kisses his earlobe.

“Dima…” Claude moans, sounding wrung out and dazed. Dimitri peppers more kisses over his soft skin and grinds his cock deep into Claude. “Yes--just, this is good. Like this,” he murmurs. Dimitri skims his teeth over Claude’s skin, already mottled with dark marks from his teeth and lips. His broken, needy sounds get louder, more insistent, voice breaking and cracking around the edges.

He pulls at Dimitri’s hair hard enough to snap strands, body going bow tight as he shudders and cums again. Dimitri groans, the sound rolling around in his chest as he sinks deep into Claude and finishes. He flushes with his orgasm, ragged moans spilling past his lips as Claude’s cunt shivers and milks him dry. They collapse into each other, sweat sticky and exhausted. Dimitri slips out of Claude and the desperate grips they have on each other relax slowly.

Dimitri rolls to the side to avoid crushing Claude under his bulk, sucking in long breaths as he tosses a hand over his eyes. The bed shifts and then Claude’s mouth is on his, lips soft as he pets over Dimitri’s sweaty skin. They pull away and Dimitri drops his hand back to the mattress. Claude grins down at him, half lidded and euphoric as he slides his thumb over Dimitri’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, Claude,” he says.

His husband’s mouth draws into an O, always surprised when Dimitri levels compliments like that at him. He reaches up and draws Claude back down into another kiss, saving the sticky moment of intimacy before they have to change the sheets and shower. “I love you,” Claude murmurs into his mouth.

“I love you, too,” Dimitri answers and nothing’s ever been more true. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
